Good Old Nick
by GreggolovesNicky
Summary: Nick has changed after Warrick's death. Warning: character death! Oneshot


A huge thank you to **Glostarz** for being my beta.

* * *

**Good Old Nick **

After Warrick died, you changed. It makes complete sense because he used to be your best friend. We were just colleagues and friends but never best friends. Sometimes we would hang out after work but Warrick was always there with us. I could never come between you, interfere with the relationship you had with him. To be honest I was quite jealous because I wanted to be more then just a friend to you.

When Warrick died, I thought you were going to fall apart. All I wanted to do was to hold you and cry together for the loss of a good friend and colleague. I've heard that you almost shot McKeen, but I'm glad you didn't do it.

After you came back to work, you were quiet and serious. No more cracking jokes with me and you were always busy working. Like you wanted to keep occupied so you wouldn't have to think about missing Warrick. You never mentioned his name, I was afraid to do so as well. Therefore, I was surprised when you finally mentioned him when we where working on a case at an old casino. I felt that no words needed to be said at the time, but I was glad that you started to act more like the old Nick.

Still, you where not the same as before.

I wanted to spend more time with you, but I felt guilty about the fact that I wanted to take Warrick's place and become your best friend. To be honest I really wanted to become more than your best friend. I'd developed a huge crush on you. From the first time I met you I'd fallen in love with you. I was known for flirting with everybody, but you were the only one who flirted back. I felt great when you casually touched me and you always seemed to be interested in everything I said. You were impatient sometimes when I kept on rambling, but you seemed to appreciate who I was. When I wanted to become a CSI, you believed in me and you tried to support and help me through that process. I loved working on cases together, just getting to spend time with you. I knew that we would be nothing more than colleagues and maybe best friends, because you are the straightest guy I ever met.

I was excited when you asked me to come along to a bar after a double shift. It was just you and me, just the two of us. You seemed depressed and I tried to cheer you up with lame jokes. However, it worked, because you laughed and when you got more drunk you laughed even harder. It was nice to see you laugh like that again, just like old times!

The more you were drinking, the more you opened up and you were talking about your family, Warrick and your love life. Well, I didn't really wanted to hear about all the girlfriends you had or the lack of sex since you worked doubles so often

I was a bit surprised when you whispered in my ear that you were horny and needed to get laid tonight. My heart skipped because maybe there was a chance. However, when you scanned the bar looking for a pretty woman my hopes got shattered. Suddenly I just wanted to get out of there. It took me some effort to get you off the barstool, you'd had all lot more to drink then I had. You were mumbling something I didn't quite hear, but at least you were following me to the door.

When we were outside we stood in the alley behind the bar and I stopped to check my voicemail. I didn't realize that you were so close behind me and I was startled when you clumsily bumped into me. You almost knocked me over, but even while you were drunk you were able to hold me up. Your body was pressed against my back and you were holding my arms. It seemed like forever that we just stood there, so close, against each other. I could smell your aftershave and feel your hot breath tickling on my ear.

Suddenly I realized that you were serious about being horny because I could feel your hard on pressed against my buttocks. You mumbled an apology, but added that you just needed to get laid because it had been a while. For a moment I didn't know how to react, but then I turned around and quickly gave you a kiss on your lips. You seemed surprised and were about to say something, but I didn't gave you a chance and kissed you again. But this time you kissed me back and before I had time to register that this was real and not just a dream, you parted your lips and slipped your tongue in my mouth.

It felt like I was in heaven, this was what I'd always wanted. You were desperately pressing your groin against mine. It didn't take long for me to get a hard on as well. We were both moaning when our groins were touching each other.

Suddenly you pulled away and asked me what the hell we where doing, but I just placed my finger on your mouth to make you stop talking. You wanted to say something else, but you changed your mind when my hand was traveling down and eventually rested on the bulge in your jeans. A soft moan escaped from your mouth. I opened your zipper and when I reached inside your boxer short to free your cock you let out a long sigh, but you didn't stop me.

When I started to kiss the tip of your cock, you got impatient and told me to hurry up. So I took your cock in my mouth and you moaned and your hands where gripping my head. It hurt a bit when you got a hold of my hair, but I like it in a way as well.

I started sucking and licking your cock like there was no tomorrow while you were panting and moaning. The grip on my head increased and suddenly you started thrusting hard, so I was deepthroating you. Because it was unexpected it made me gag, but I relaxed my throat muscles and I was able to take you whole. Nevertheless, your thrusts increased, they got faster and deeper. I wanted you to take it easy, but your grip on my head was too strong so I couldn't look up or stop. I was just able to make some moaning and gagging noises. What started as a dream was turning into a nightmare.

I tried to push you away, but you just kept going and were thrusting even faster. I felt like I was choking and I just wanted it to be over. When you spilled your cum in my mouth you finally let go of me and pushed me away. I fell on the ground and I was too shocked to move. However, suddenly you were shouting that I was a whore and a stupid fag. I couldn't believe what was happing and I tried to get up and walk away.

Before I could make a move to get off the ground, the first kick hit me in my stomach and it knocked the wind out of me. When I desperately was trying to get some air in my lungs, the next kick followed. I tried my best to shield my body from the kicks and blows that followed. However, as suddenly as it started it stopped again. When I opened my eyes, I could see that you were just standing there, panting and cursing under your breath. When our eyes met, I could see hate, disgust and maybe even some fear and that totally freaked me out.

I scrambled to my feet and walked away as fast as I could. My whole body was hurting and it was hard to breath, but I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. I heard you calling my name but I just kept walking while the tears streamed down my face. I was relieved when you didn't follow me. When I reached the main street I got a cab and went home. The cabdriver kept looking at me in his rearview mirror, but I tried to ignore him while the tears kept sliding down my cheeks.

When I got home I just let myself fall on the couch, not even bothering to turn the lights on. A moan escaped from my mouth when my painful ribs came in contact with the couch. I didn't move and just lay there, not able to do anything other then cry. I cried for what seemed like hours, when exhaustion took over and I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up my whole body was sore and stiff. Slowly I walked toward the bathroom to pee. When I passed the mirror, I held my breath when I saw my own face. One side was swollen, bruises were showing and there was a cut on my lip. When I carefully got undressed, I could see a huge bruise on my ribs and several large bruises on my abdomen and arms. It was still painful to breath and my stomach was hurting a lot more. All of this reminded me of the last time I was beaten up. Then it was by a group of strangers, but this time it was not a stranger, it was Nick. Good Old Nick.

How could this have happened? I felt confused, sad and angry. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes again, but I blinked them away and got into the shower. When I got out of the shower I didn't have much energy to do anything other then lying on the couch. I was feeling nauseous, my ribs were hurting every time I inhaled. My stomach was painful and it even seemed a bit swollen. I could feel a headache coming up. After taking some painkillers, I decided to call my doctor but my cell phone was nowhere to be found. I didn't have a landline any more since I only use my cell phone. It must have fallen out of my jacket when I was on the ground in that alley.

I was just thinking of going to the neighbors to use their phone when the doorbell rang. When I looked through the peephole I could see you standing there. You must have heard me, because you looked up and asked me to open the door. I didn't know what to do, but you sounded desperate. So I opened the door but I didn't remove the safety-chain.

When you saw that I'd opened the door you started talking, but you stopped mid-sentence when you saw my bruised and swollen face. There was a shocked look on you face and you immediately started apologizing. I could still smell the alcohol on your breath, you were wearing the same clothes as last night and you looked like you didn't sleep at all.

I told you to leave me alone and to go away, but you weren't listening and just kept talking. I told you that I didn't feel like talking at the moment and I just wanted to be left alone. You tried to talk to me one more time, but I just closed the door in front of you. You kept knocking on the door, but after a couple of minutes you left.

I felt exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. I was so angry with you, how could you do this to me? I didn't have the energy to talk with you right now. I knew you were really sorry, I could tell by the tears that were forming in your eyes, but I needed time to think. But first I needed to sleep.

After a restless sleep I woke up because the painkillers weren't working anymore. I was still feeling nauseous, everything was sore and I was sweating. When I got off the couch I felt light headed. My stomach really was hurting, I was dizzy and then there was nothing more then darkness.

Suddenly I heard your voice. How did you get inside my house? Every now and then, in between complete silence and darkness, I could hear voices around me, parts of conversations. Were they talking about me? Why was I laying on the floor? What are they doing to me? I felt no pain while I was floating in and out of the darkness. Why are you crying, Nicky? Are you crying for me? I know you're sorry about what you've done. Please, just stop apologizing. But it is too late now, you're just too late…….


End file.
